For Who Could Ever Love a Beast
by Sweeney1999
Summary: After the death of his mother and father, Gohan was left broken and alone. He was confused and alone, and turned down the path of drugs. Working for Bulma, getting high off of weed everyday- life was good. Until Bulma sprung on him that he had to get his diploma or she'd fire him...and with his habits, he'd never get hired again. So he goes. What happens when he meets Videl? GxV
1. Initiation

**A/N: Let's start off this new story right- extra-long chapter! (To compensate for my impossible updating times).**

**Gohan POV**

Most people would think that I live a life worse than death. I, however, think my life is pretty awesome. At the age of four, I discovered a truth about myself- I'm part alien. Part Earthling, part Saiyan (and extreme warrior race that has long since been extinct). And, because of my father's heritage, as well as mine, we attracted other worldly visitors. Frequently. Visitors, that didn't want to visit- they wanted my father dead, or world domination, or to simply just kill everyone.

But it was always okay, because I would train, and my dad would train, and he'd beat the bad guys. Until one day, when that fake reality all came crashing down. A man (if you could even call him that) named Cell, born in the lab of my father's enemies, the Red Ribbon Army, decided to rear his ugly head into the world. Cell was, by far, the strongest villain we had ever faced. He could regrow himself from one single cell-he was like a never ending nightmare. All of my father's friends, my father, and myself fought him. I was the one who came out on top- surpassing even my father's energy levels early on in my fight. But, I rapidly grew cocky- and in the end, my father died, sacrificing himself to save Earth. All for nothing too. Because a part of Cell lived- and with every ounce of my strength, I ended him. After my fight, I learned of even more heartbreaking news- my mother had been killed by Cell, before any of us Z- Fighters had even fought him. So there I was, and orphan. I was only eleven.

I was lucky though. I had godparents who took me in- but sadly, even their generosity couldn't mend the extent to which I was broken. I left their house when I was 13- and even though my godfather, Vegeta, could have come looking for me, he never did. He probably figured that I needed my space-that I needed to figure things out the Saiyan way. I did the exact opposite- I took the cowardly way out. I turned to drugs. At first it was just simple over the counter cigarettes (you can get a lot by telling everyone that you're Bulma Briefs' godson) and a few swigs of booze every now and then. And the pain went away- so I went back to Bulma's- not as her godson, but as her employee. At the age of 14, I became the executive engineer for Capsule Corps, and I eventually earned up enough money to rent an apartment. But, for the first few weeks, I was homeless. And that's where I was introduced to pot- or weed, or marijuana, whatever you want to call it. And boy, did it do the job better than the cigarettes (and when you combined them, it was like heaven).

So there I was, with my weed, and my cigarettes, and my occasional lick of alcohol…and I was loving every second of it. Then, one day, while I was taking my bi-hourly hit, I thought _I wonder if I could make this stuff any stronger. _So I tested it- it only took a few hours of my work day to figure out that, yes, I could. So, I invented, and started to grow, my new weed. Essentially, it's weed, but twice as strong, the only side effect being the smell (no red eyes, no munchies), and I took it with me everywhere. I was 16 when I invented it. Since then, I've smoked 2,912 joints- four a day, every day, for two years. Sadly, I didn't know, that on my 2, 913th, my life would change.

* * *

It was about an hour after my last hit, when Bulma decided to call me into her office. I walked into her office, noticing that it hadn't changed since the last time I had been in there- about a month ago.

"Hi, Gohan. Could you take a seat?" Bulma asked, slightly serious. I sat down in one of the beige chairs in front of her desk.

"What's this about, Bulma?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She knew about my addiction, so it couldn't be about that.

"I want to talk to you about your education," Bulma started.

"What education? I haven't had any since mom died," I shot back quickly. She flinched- I had spoken too loudly.

"I know, Gohan. That's why I want to talk to you about it. Now, I know you don't need any more education- hell, you were doing calculus at 8. But…I do think it would be a good idea to get your high school diploma," she said, attempting to keep eye contact with me. I fell back into my seat.

"You want me to…WHAT?!" I yelled, my blue eyes shining with anger (after my parents died, and I got into drugs, I decided to let them remain blue- an act of rebellion and anger).

"I want you to get your diploma. It'd be a good idea. I mean, if you ever end- Gohan Son, sit down this minute!" she yelled, because I had started to walk off.

"No, I will not sit! You want me to do the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of! I don't need one!" I yelled.

"What about when I die? And I give company to Trunks? I could very well tell him to fire you right on the spot," Bulma challenged. I raised an eyebrow, and cocked my head.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your godson. The ONLY heir of your best friend, your dead best friend. If you were to fire me, I'd crash and burn, and you know it!" I yelled, although it wasn't true at all. I'd be perfectly fine without her.

"Either take it or leave it, Gohan. Either you go to Orange Star High School in Satan City, or I fire you and report you to the cops for illegal marijuana use," Bulma challenged. I snorted.

"Really Bulma? The police? Do you honestly think they could stop me? I'm the strongest person on this planet."

"But do you want to be a fugitive? On the run from the entire world? Like Cell?" Bulma suggested. My eyes widened.

"Did you just…Did you just _**COMPARE **_me…ME, of all people, to CELL?!" I yelled through my teeth, getting closer to her face with each word. She gulped, but didn't back down.

"Take it or leave it, Gohan," Bulma repeated. I backed up out her face.

"I'll do it…but I just want you to know something," I accepted.

"What?" Bulma questioned.

"I hate you." And with that, I walked out of her office, and up to the roof, to smoke another joint.

* * *

The next week was the worst week I had ever experienced. Monday through Thursday I was forced to take meaningless entrance exams, all of them taking me half an hour to complete (one of supervisors even tried to tell me to stay longer, and actually try- I just brushed past her). I continued to go and work at Capsule Corp every day, but I didn't speak to Bulma once (which is quite hard to do, because I'm the executive engineer). Friday and Saturday were the two days it took for the school to process my exams- and when I went to my desk on Sunday, I found a sticky note attached to my lamp.

_You got in. 100% on all exams. They don't know about your addiction- obviously- so don't make it too obvious on Monday. School is from 8:00-2:30 every day. You'll be working for me part time on week days, and full on weekends- Don't worry you'll still get full pay. Good luck tomorrow- Bulma._

_ Just great _I thought to myself _Not only did I get in, but I aced all of my exams. The teachers will think I'm a nerd. _I followed my normal work schedule that day- work until 9, smoke, work until lunch, smoke, work until 3, smoke, work until 6, smoke and then leave. When I arrived home, I ate enough food for an army (after mom died, I learned to cook- not nearly as good as hers, but it was sufficient enough). I watched TV for a while, before I got up and pulled a few beers out of the fridge. There was nothing like watching a televised sport with a beer in your hand. When the game ended, it was 10, so I decided to go to bed (might as well get a decent amount of sleep before I went to bed). I set my alarm for 7, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was one that would be described as hectic. My alarm woke me up…It was so loud and unexpected that I accidentally smashed it to bits. Then, I proceeded to drink some coffee, watered down with half a bottle of beer. Ah, nothing like beer in the morning. From there, I took a quick shower, and changed into my clothes- a blue, red and white stripped tank top with dessert cargo shorts and a black baseball cap turned backwards. I figured it was about 7:30 by then, so I stuffed some lunch money in my pocket, as well as an emergency baggie of drugs (I could go a whole day without it, right?) and headed out my window, flying towards Satan City.

* * *

I saw a few petty accidents while flying- a cat up a tree, a three car pileup on the high way- things like that. But when I made it over central Satan City, I saw one that was a bit more major. There was a bank robbery, with police cars turned over and robbers with ski masks and machine guns. Now, normally, I wouldn't get involved- I would let them get away, and it'd be over. But, maybe it was the fact that I hadn't saved anyone for seven years, or that I needed to feel like I had a purpose, but I flew down. I landed on a rooftop first, and, just to get the adrenaline pumping, I decided to go Super. So, I took of my hat, laid it on the ground, and changed- my black hair changing to a golden yellow, my power level rising to levels never reached by any human. I put my hat back on, then I jumped down, and approached the bad guys- wordlessly.

"Now, kid. I know that you want to help those idiotic police over there, but I don't want to hurt you. Now, just leave, and we can all pretend that this never happened," the robber told me, trying to persuade me to back down. I kept walking.

"Kid," he warned. I kept walking. "Fine then, you asked for it," he said, before firing his machine gun at me. _I knew it. They always say they won't do something, and then they go ahead and do it. Such idiots _I thought to myself, as I walked closer to him, catching all of the incoming bullets. He kept firing, confusion riddled on his face. _Why on Earth does he have that retarded look on his face? _I wondered- until I realized something- I was moving my hands so fast- catching the bullets- that it looked like I was just walking forward. I smirked at my superiority. He shot at me for about fifteen more seconds, enough time for me to get right in his face. He stopped firing.

"I believe these are yours," I said, throwing the bullets in his face. I then punched him in the face, square on the nose. His two lackeys, not believing what just happened, decided to shoot at me as well. I walked to the one on the left, and grabbed him on the ear, dragging him closer towards the guy on the right, who had stopped firing. The third guy tried to run, but he was much too slow. I soon grasped him by the ear as well. Then, I cupped my two hands around their respectful ears, and banged their skulls together. I heard a loud crack, and then fell limp in my arms. No, they weren't dead…yet. I swung them over my shoulder, and picked up the first guy with my other arm, dragging the two to the police hiding behind the turned over police cars.

"This guy has a broken nose," I said dropping my first victim. "These two most likely have some breakage on their skulls, and a concussion," I said, dropping the other two at the officer's feet. I started to walk off, but then the police officer shouted, "Hey! Who are you?"

"I'm no one. You'll never see me again. This was a onetime thing, just to loosen up the muscles," I answered, before I rocketed off into the air, back towards Orange Star High School.

* * *

I landed on the roof, and because I hadn't done it sooner, I reverted from my Super Saiyan state. I had no way of telling what time it was, so I just headed out the door, and down the stairs, to the second floor. I then went to the first floor, and quickly located the office.

"Hello, sweetie. What do you need?" the receptionist asked me.

"I'm new here, I need my schedule," I said, as polite as I could manage.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Gohan. Gohan Son," I answered. She typed my name into the computer, and sure enough, she found, and printed my schedule.

"Here you go. Now, your first class is up stairs. I'm sure you can find someone to tell you where your next class is, and where to find your locker," she said.

"Yeah, whatever," I responded, walking out of the office. As soon as I walked out, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. _Just my luck_, _no time to smoke _I thought as I quickly made my way up the stairs, finding my classroom all the way down the hall. I opened the door, to discover a large classroom, with about 30 students talking amongst themselves. They all stopped talking when I walked into the room. I quickly located the teacher, and walked up to him, showing him my schedule.

"I'm new here. My name is Gohan," I whispered quickly, handing him my schedule.

"Ah, yes. Um…there's only one seat available. Next to Erasa, that girl there," the teacher said, pointing to a peppy blonde girl.

"Right," I slightly groaned, walking away from him, up the small steps, and to my seat, next to the girl. I sat there for a few minutes, before the girl, Erasa, turned to me.

"Hi! I'm Erasa, who're you?" she asked with a bubbly (annoying) voice.

"Uh…I'm Gohan," I said, trying to give off an impression of annoyance.

"Oh, nice name. So where'd you go to school before this?" Erasa asked. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, hunching over the desk, laying my head on my crossed arms.

"Look, as much as I'd like to tell you, I'm really fucking tired, so I'm just going to go back to sleep…we'll continue this later," I responded quite rudely, closing my eyes. I could feel the shock on her face through my closed eyes, but I didn't bother to look. Eventually she turned away, and continued talking to her friends. The bell rang again, the late bell, and the door burst open. I peeked open one of my eyes to discover that a girl had burst through the door, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, sir. There was a situation at the bank," she explained. The teacher nodded, and she ascended up the stairs, to her seat- which just so happened to be right next to Erasa, two seats away from me. I closed my eye again. Once she was all settled, she looked over in my direction, and pointed at me.

"Who's that?" she asked Erasa.

"New kid. His name is Gohan, and he's quite rude," Erasa answered. I could hear the frown in her voice, because I was mean to her.

"What happened to his shoulder?" the girl asked. I frowned in my fake slumber. I remember when I had received that scar- it almost cost me my arm…Cell, and his evil ways.

"You know, it's not very nice to be nosy about other people's scars," I whispered in their general direction, my eyes remaining closed. I then opened my eyes, to see shock clearly written on both of their faces. "I mean I could ask you the real reason why you were late to class, but I bet you wouldn't that to be publically known either, so I'll stay out of it," I continued, sitting up now. Her mouth was slightly agape still, while Erasa just had wide eyes. I leaned over Erasa's desk and closed her mouth with my finger.

"Now, I know I'm beautiful, but please refrain from openly gaping at me. Thank you," I said, sitting back in my chair properly. She blushed profusely, and swallowed a few times before speaking.

"I'll have you know, that I meant what I said. I really was late because of the bank robbery- I work for the police," she said, defending herself. That's when Erasa decided to speak up.

"That's right, Videl here works for the police, because of her dad and her strength," Erasa said, nodding.

"Oh, so you got work because daddy helped you? How sweet," I fake cooed.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that, and I most certainly wouldn't talk about her dad like that, either," a blonde boy from behind Videl spoke up.

"Oh and why's that? Is her dad a military commander or something?" I sneered.

"No, he's the man who beat Cell," the boy answered. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. _That is sooooo impossible. I can't even begin to describe how __**impossible **__that is…I'd have to be like…one year old…and that for sure didn't happen! Unless…he's talking about dad…but dad would never do something like that…_ I processed in my mind.

"Uh…um…could you specify…just exactly, who he is?" I squeaked.

"You're scared now, huh. Yeah, that's right, her dad is Hercule Satan," the boy told me. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what the guy had said. _Hercule Satan…Hercule Satan…Who the fuck is Hercule Satan?!...wait…was he that guy…the afro guy…? _I thought, before remembering one of the camera people from so long ago mentioning a Hercule. I just about fell out of my chair, laughing. I began crying, the laughing hurt so badly, but it was so funny. _They think…they think that…that blubbering buffoon is the man who beat Cell…I don't know whether to feel hurt, or laugh my ass some more _I thought, as I regained my composure, lightly coughing.

"Hmm, right, Hercule Satan. Very scary," I said, trying not to laugh from the idiocy of my statement.

"Why were you laughing, then?" the black haired girl, Videl, asked.

"Oh…um…just an inside joke," I answered, trying not to die of laughter.

"About my father? "She whisper yelled.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to tell you, you should probably start paying attention to the lesson- wouldn't want that pretty face to fall behind, now would we?" I said, smirking.

"You aren't exactly paying attention, either," Videl challenged. I glanced at the board. It was a review problem, from Algebra 2- something I'd learned eons ago.

"I already know it," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Everybody knows this, it's review from Algebra 2. You'll have to pay attention in a few minutes, when the professor actually starts teaching," the blonde guy from behind Videl piped up. I looked back at the board again, to see what we would be learning. I was astonished to learn they were beginning to learn Calculus, part A. _I learned this stuff when I was eight…how am I ever going to cope with my boredom? _I wondered to myself.

"Already know it," I said, leaning my chair back on its hind legs.

"What, do you have to retake this class or something? From your old school?" Videl wondered.

"No. I just already know it," I said, being secretive.

"But that's impossible!" Videl yelled, causing the whole class to look at her. She shrunk into her seat. The teacher took it as a good time to go over the review problem. I leaned behind Erasa and over to Videl and whispered, "Just because you don't know something, doesn't mean I can't. I'm not as stupid as I look…You'd be surprised of the things I can do." She didn't turn around, but her eyes widened. Sadly, my luck was running short today.

"Ah…you…um, Mr. Gohan. Would you mind explaining to me how I got this answer?" the teacher, Mr. Simmons I remembered, asked. I sat straight in my chair again, and quickly glanced at the board. _Easy._

"You factored, and then you took the zeroes of your answer, getting negative 3 and 5 rather than 3 and negative 5," I explained, within a matter of seconds. Mr. Simmons looked shocked.

"Um…right. Good job, Gohan," he congratulated, looking quite shocked. The rest of the class just looked at me, not expecting me to answer so quickly. I just smirked, before deciding to sleep my way through the rest of the period. After the class was over, and turned to Erasa.

"Hey…um...I'm sorry about earlier…could you help me find my next class?" I asked, pulling out the puppy dog pout, handing her my schedule.

"Uh, sure," she said before looking at the paper in her hand. Her eyes widened, before she started smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"All of your classes are with me, Videl and Sharpener," she answered, handing me my schedule.

"And who?" I asked, having no idea who Sharpener was.

"Him," she said, pointing to the blonde guy from earlier. "So just stick with us all day."

"Okay," I said, putting up a front. On the inside, I was saying _Oh great._

* * *

The rest of my day, until lunch that is, went the same way the beginning went- I would introduce myself to the teacher, my luck would be low and I'd have to sit next to Erasa, then the teacher would ask me a question when they thought I wasn't paying attention (which I wasn't), and I'd answer it correctly, class would end, and then I'd follow the three to my next class. However, after fourth period, things were different- it was lunch time.

"Okay, Gohan, its lunch now. You can get a lunch…or…pretty much do whatever you want, just make sure you're back at school by 12:45 for fifth period. Meet us five minutes before that in the cafeteria so that we can show you where class is," Erasa explained to me as I walked out of my history class.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later," I said, walking quickly away from her and the others, towards the direction of the roof. I shoved my way through the oncoming crowd of students and found the door to the roof. I opened it and walked up the few steps that were required to make it to the actual roof. I let out a huge sigh, before sitting down, leaning up against an air conditioning unit, pulling my bag of weed out of my pocket (for it seemed that I couldn't go a full day without any). Within seconds I was smoking it, the drugs' effects already taking affect. Even though I had been smoking it for years, it still had the same affect- it dulled the pain, it relieved the stress, it made me so **ignorant **that everything would just go away… and that was he desired effect. I stayed up there for a good half hour- the entire bag gone by then. I had no idea what time it was, because I didn't have a watch or a phone, so I just decided to leave the roof, and if still possible, get some lunch.

I walked out the door, and down to the first floor, where the cafeteria was. I saw a clock on the wall inside, and noticed it was 12:30- I still had ten minutes, and the lunch line was nearly invisible. I walked up, and ordered a few slices of pizza, leaving me with only 60 cents left. _Well…where on Earth am I going to sit…certainly not with Erasa and her group…not outside, I don't want to deal with any monkey brained jocks…Hmm, what's that room over there? _I wondered, as my eyes darted towards a small room off to the side of the cafeteria. It wasn't labeled Teacher's Lounge, or Staff only, so I decided to go inside. There was a long white hallway that I had to walk through, before I actually got to the room portion of the place. It was a classroom- a very old one- it looked like it hadn't been used in years. And in the front, by the white board, there was an old grand piano- the only thing wrong with it being that it was cloaked in a fine layer of dust. I walked over to it and set my pizza down on the closed lid.

I hadn't played in years- since mom died. It was one of the few activities that she let me do that was fun. I still remembered the last song I had played- Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven…it was mom's favorite, and mine as well. _I wonder if I can still do this…_I thought as I placed my hands in the ready position. I started, both hands moving, my foot light on the pedal. It was as if I had never stopped. The notes flew off of my fingers, and at one point I had stopped looking, closing my eyes. I don't know if it was out of fear, for possible mistake, or joy, because in after all of this time I hadn't forgotten any of it. I played all of it, perfectly, and by the time I was done, my pizza was cold and the bell had rung.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," a voice said from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin- I hadn't even noticed another ki signature in the room. I turned around, and low and behold, there was Videl.

"You just met me, I doubt that you'd know anything about me," I replied, standing up from the stool and picking up my cold pizza.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, time for class. We have English and then P.E," Videl explained.

"We're seniors and we still have P.E?" I asked, walking out the door with her.

"You take a quarter of P.E every year…A full year by the time you're done with school," she said, walking with me towards the English room.

"Where are the two blondes?" I asked, suddenly becoming aware of just **how **much I smelled like weed.

"I told them to go to class, that I'd find you," she said, sniffing at the air like she smelt something…most likely me.

"What's that smell?" Videl asked, still smelling.

"What smell?" I asked, nonchalantly, trying to save my own ass from the junior cop.

"It smells like weed…and it's coming off of you," Videl said, her tone strictly serious.

"I wonder why that is," I said, playing it cool. _I've done this before…I can do it again. _She stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"You smell like it, but you don't seem like it…your eyes aren't red…but you did have like three slices of pizza," she said, raising any eyebrow.

"I was hungry, and I'm a growing boy, what more can you say?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. She glared at me, and continued walking- but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Once in my seat in English class, I immediately heard whispers from Videl and Erasa (of course, I was "sleeping").

"Erasa?" Videl poked Erasa.

"Yeah?" Erasa whispered back.

"Does Gohan smell like anything?" Videl asked. Instead of questioning Videl's oddness, Erasa turned in my general direction and sniffed. She turned back to Videl and said, "Yeah. He smells like weed. Why?"

"Just confirming my suspicions," Videl answered.

"What, you thought Gohan was a pot head? Because he was getting all of those answers right?" Erasa wondered.

"No, but that would explain a lot. I just smelled it, and he was the only one around," Videl explained.

"So what are you going to do? Turn him into the cops or something?" Erasa asked.

"No, I have something better planned out," Videl said, ending the conversation. Underneath my closed eyelids, I rolled my eyes. _What could she possibly do to me?_

* * *

English was possibly the best class that whole day- the teacher decided not to call on me. But, sadly, that meant that P.E. was next…like seriously, P.E. as a senior? I shadowed the group to the locker rooms, and then followed Sharpener into the boys' one. He showed me where my locker was…right next to his. _Just great._

"Here. We're playing baseball today, you'll need something that you can actually run in," he said, handing me a pair of basketball shorts.

"Um, yeah, no. I can run just fine in these, motioning to my cargo shorts.

"Yeah right. Well, when you can't run the bases, don't come crying to me. Oh, and here," he said, handing me a bottle of AXE and a piece of gum. I raised my eyebrow, sticking the gum in my mouth.

"Dude, you reek. If you're going to smoke pot, especially around Videl, you need to cover your tracks," Sharpener said, shoving the AXE into my hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take your gum, because I like gum, but I can manage just fine," I said, before slamming my locker shut, and walking to the gym.

* * *

As Sharpener had said, we were doing baseball- and we went straight to it too, not even doing the slightest bit of stretches (not like I needed them). Out on the baseball diamond, people got into a line to be awaited to be picked by their captains- who were Videl and Sharpener. Oddly enough, I was one of the last to be picked (and I use picked lightly).

"Here, Videl. I already have enough. You can have the pot-head," Sharpener said, smirking in my direction, while I glared at him.

"Oh, fuck off, Sharpener," Videl said, walking into the dug-out. I followed her in, sitting down next to her.

"You know…It'd be a good idea for me to go first…you know, just to get it over with…because after all, I'm a worthless pothead," I said, laying on my persuasion skills.

"Do whatever you want Gohan," Videl said, waving her hand. I smirked before grabbing a helmet and a bat, walking up to the plate. When Sharpener, who just happened to be pitcher, saw me come out as first batter, he just about died.

"What are you doing, Videl? Letting a druggie like him go first? I bet he can't even hit the ball, probably why he needs the helmet- to protect his brain, so he'll remember his name," Sharpener taunted, most of it not even making sense. But, just because it didn't make sense, didn't mean I could take an opportunity to shut his big mouth. I took off the helmet, and threw it towards the ground, hard, causing it to embed itself in the dirt.

"Well come on then, Sharpie! Why don't you throw the ball? Right at me? Do it!" I yelled, getting into my batting stance. He raised an eyebrow at my discarded helmet before smirking, and throwing a fast ball right down the line. For me, it was going about as slow as a snail…but I later learned that it was going about 90 miles an hour. I hit it, as hard as I could…just to give Sharpener a few kicks. The ball flew over the fence, flying into the distance…that, and my bat broke. My metal bat broke- not dented, but broke, straight in half, a nearly impossible feat for a wooden bat, let alone a metal bat…but I was a Saiyan, so it was like flicking a fly off of my skin. I dropped the bat, lightly jogging around the bases, watching as the outfielders searched the sky for the ball, and Sharpener, not moving out of shock. Once I made my rounds, I picked up the two parts of my bat, and walked up to Sharpener.

"Never. Underestimate. Me. Again," I said, lowly, shoving the two pieces into his arms, and walking back into the dugout. My homerun was the only point put on the board that inning.

After the third strikeout, my team had to take the field, something I realized could be very fun if I made it that way- and just my luck that Sharpener had decided to bat third, with a runner on first and second.

"Better watch out Gohan, I'm sending this one to you!" Sharpener yelled, getting ready for Videl to pitch. He hit the ball, and it was sent straight to me. I jumped about 15 feet into the air, and caught that ball. _One out. _I then left an after image of myself, tagging the runner that was halfway to second. _Two outs. _I then left another after image of myself, tagging the runner who was almost to home plate. I stopped there, and turned around to face Videl.

"Three outs, our turn to bat," I said simply.

"What?" she asked.

"I caught his ball," I said, pointing to Sharpener, "And I tagged those two before they got to their base," I said, pointing to the two runners. "Our turn to bat," I said, before walking into the dugout and taking a seat. And that's how the rest of the game went. I'd get a homerun, and then I'd tag everybody out before they could get a point. By the third inning, it was 9-0, and luckily for the other team, class was over. I walked back to the locker rooms, and without uttering another word to anyone else, I walked to the roof, went Super, and flew home. I suppose, as first days go, it wasn't that bad. I'd just have to learn how to smoke pot without being noticed by a certain Videl Satan.


	2. I Manage To Fuck Everything Up

**A/N: Well this story received some really good feedback, so I'm going to continue it. So, anyways, I've decided that I'm going to do keep the chapter length, with a longer update time. I liked the longer chapter- It allowed me to put in a lot more detail that I usually wouldn't put in. So, yeah. Without further ado, our chapter.**

The rest of the week had gone like the first day, except more stressful, and yet not stressful. I knew where all of my classes were, so I didn't have to rely on Videl and her idiotic friends, but it really didn't matter much, because I sat by them in every class except for P.E. And with Videl on my tail, trying to prove I was a pothead (I mean I was, but she didn't need to know that). Currently, it was lunch and I was on the roof, smoking my spliff and minding my own business. But, out of nowhere, I felt an oncoming ki signature. Three guesses…Yep! It was Miss Junior Cop herself. Now, a normal person would run, or hide, seeing as I was in plain sight, sitting against the AC unit- but I didn't move an inch. I'm no sissy, and I especially wouldn't hide from the likes of Videl Satan. So I waited. And, slowly the door opened, before she stepped out onto the roof. All she did was stare at me, with a very non-threatening glare on her face.

"Ah, yes. Well, pip pip cheerio and all that jazz. Now, I suppose the reason that you are here is to abuse my beautiful body, but, I'm afraid I have to decline, Miss Satan. Because, you see, that type of thing is frowned upon by both school and public rules, and I couldn't possibly get The Champ's daughter in trouble, so I'm sorry, but no," I said, standing up and taking a long draw from my smoke, raising my eyebrows, daring her to challenge me. She didn't accept.

"Actually, Gohan, I wasn't looking for you, but now that I've found you, I'm afraid I have to arrest you," Videl explained, coming closer to me. I scrunched my eyebrows, faking confusion, before saying, "Now, why do you **have **to do that? We were having such fun. And, after all, you really wouldn't want the man that makes you question your sanity locked up, now would you?"

"As much **fun** as I was having, dear Gohan, I'm afraid smoking on school grounds is not permitted, and smoking a joint no less. I strongly doubt that you have a license for that marijuana, do you?" Videl asked, getting closer to me.

"If I told you yes, would you believe me?" I asked, smirking at the end. Videl shook her head no, stopping in front of me and crossing her arms. "Well then, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to bring this rendezvous to a close, Miss Satan. It really was nice, but, this just isn't my type of thing. So without further ado… goodbye," I said, bowing in mock apology, backing up slowly to the edge of the roof.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Videl asked, sudden worry etched upon her face. I merely shrugged.

"Now, Videl, really. I've already said goodbye, I really do insist that you respect my wishes," I replied smugly before jumping off the roof and swinging into the open classroom window down below. From above, I could hear Videl scream and run, "Gohan, no!" I stuck my head out the window, hand on my cheek.

"Awww! You really do care!" I yelled upwards, toward Videl, before popping my head back in and running throughout the school until I wound up back in the cafeteria, smiling like a dumb fool. Sadly, however, I had soon realized that lunch still had a good fifteen minutes left, so I took refuge in my sacred piano room, just sitting on the piano stool _Ah, she makes me laugh. She thinks she can conquer me, make me stop. Ah, it's so cute…but not actually cute, just funny. Yeah, funny. Thinking she can tame me, the strongest man on this Earth _I thought, my angry blue eyes shining with hilarity. I laid down on the piano stool, kicking my feet in the air, humming some tune, relighting my joint that had gone unfinished. Puff, two three, puff, one two, puff, four one, puff, three four, puff two three…It went on, and on, a never ending cycle. By now, it was almost like it had a rhythm, like an orchestra…Ironic, seeing as how I was smoking it on a piano stool. I knew how to make one last, however, that's for sure. As soon as I was finished, I walked out the door, and the bell rang. _Oh, I'm good _I thought smiling to myself, before heading off to English class.

* * *

One class later, and I was once again in P.E, having yet another conversation with Sharpener about changing.

"No! I'm not going to change! The idea to change for a class, at the end of the day, which I only spend about an hour in, is honestly the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard!" I yelled, slamming my locker door shut, storming off, attempting to throw him off my tail. Too bad he was persistent.

"Well fine then. Whatever you want to do. But if you aren't going dress, then you have to be more careful with Videl, and around Videl," Sharpener said. I stopped in my tracks, turned around ever so slowly, the worst glare that the universe has ever seen written on my face.

"Be…be more…be more careful…with Videl? Be more **careful **with VIDEL?! What the fuck does that even mean?! What have I done that could **possibly **even **hurt **Videl? I have done nothing wrong. Nothing. Yeah, I mess with her head. It's honestly the best fun I've **ever **had, really. But I haven't done anything to hurt her. And I'll be damned if I'm accused of it," I said, opening the door behind me, and slamming it as I walked down the hall.

* * *

Baseball was boring -without even looking at the ball, I hit it every time. 11-4. But, with the end of the game, came something that I was waiting for all week. Friday night and the weekend…or maybe just the weekend. _Maybe I can talk to Bulma about a work deal…I really don't want to work on the weekends _I thought on the flight to, coincidentally, Capsule Corp. In the air, and through the clouds, and before I knew it, I was standing on the front lawn of my work place. I took my I.D card out of my pocket, and walked up to the door, opening it and strolled down the halls like I owned the place (which it could be argued, that I partially did). Down the corridor, left, through a wooden door, take an immediate right and then up to the elevator- to the top floor.

It took 30 seconds on the nose for the elevator to get from the first floor to the top floor- quite pitiful really, there were only four floors. I mean I make jet copters faster than that. _I should really just fix that rickety old thing _I thought as I knocked on Bulma's door, entering without hearing a response.

"Gohan, what have I told you? You're supposed to wait for a response before you enter," Bulma said in a condescending tone, looking at me, then redirecting her attention back to her computer.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Bulma. Listen, I want less hours," I said, sitting on the back of a chair, my feet on the part where my butt would usually go. She looked away from her computer screen, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really now? And just how many hours do you want off, Gohan?" Bulma asked, folding her hands onto her desk.

"I want, at least, half of Saturday and Sunday off," I wagered, leaning forward.

"Now why exactly do you want less hours? A week ago, you were fine with the deal we made, that you work after school and on weekends," Bulma reminded me, cocking her head in confusion.

"School is a very stressful place Bulma. With all the dipshits-" I started, before being interrupted.

"Try again," Bulma said, her voice monotone.

"Dickheads?" I asked, raising my hands in the air, shrugging my shoulders. She shook her head no. "Assholes?" I asked.

"You're getting closer," Bulma regarded, inspecting her nail.

"The immature students," I sighed, rolling my eyes to the ground.

"There 'ya go! Now, what's so bad about these **immature students**?" Bulma questioned, finally looking at me again.

"They're rude, disrespectful and, above all, judgmental," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Oh, and what makes you think so ill of your classmates?" Bulma questioned, smirking. I raised my eyebrow in question. _She's talking very proper…and she's smirking…what's she trying to get at? _I wondered, a pause in the middle of our discussion.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, deciding to end her game. She looked back up at me, and set her palms on her desk.

"Gohan, I got a call today," Bulma started.

"Oh, and what was this call about? **Surely **it was about the great academic strides I've taken this last week," I smirked. I was taking her game into my hands.

"No, it wasn't. Apparently, you've been giving your classmates quite the cold shoulder- two in particular. Some guy named Sharpener and another named Videl?" she stated, raising an eyebrow, stating their names, and yet asking me if I knew them.

"Hm, I might have heard those names passing down the hallway. Why? What did they say? I've been **oh so kind**, I have no idea what they would complain about," I stated sarcastically.

"Well, apparently, you cussed out this Sharpener kid in the locker room, before slamming the door so hard that you broke it-" Bulma explained, before I said with a slightly elated voice "No way I broke it! I barely touched it!"

"Yes, well, Gohan, barely touching something for you is like destroying an entire city in an afternoon," Bulma reminded me, looking back down at the notes she took of her conversation. I grumbled in response.

"And this Videl girl says that apparently you've been quite rude to her-Oh! And apparently you tried to kill yourself this afternoon? Please elaborate, Gohan, because I could honestly not see you trying to off yourself," Bulma looked at me, dropping the paper onto her desk, and folding her arms- waiting for a response.

"I **DID NOT **try to kill myself today!" I yelled, standing up, knocking the chair over.

"Then what did she see? Because apparently, you said goodbye and then jumped off of the roof today," Bulma responded, leaning back in her chair. I waved my arms around in anger, pacing the floor of her office.

"I was up there smoking, and she came and invaded my space! **And then**, oh you're **never** going to believe this one! She said she was going to arrest me! Did I mention that she's a cop? Because she is- but it's honestly the **stupidest **thing I've ever heard. She's **barely** five foot for crying out loud! But anyways, she's all like, 'I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you, blah, blah, blah,' and so then I said that we were done talking, I said, goodbye, and then I jumped off of the roof and swung into an open window on the second story! God, she even saw me! Man, what I'd kill for-" I described passionately, imitating her voice at the appropriate times. Then of course, Bulma interrupted.

"Wait, you did WHAT?!" Bulma yelled, standing up from her roll-y chair, palms on her desk. That stopped me, dead in my tracks. I looked at her, neither of us moving. Finally, she spoke.

"You jumped off the roof… and swung into the second story window…? You, you jumped off of the roof? And swung into the second story window? You jumped off the **ROOF** and **SWUNG** into the **SECOND STORY WINDOW**?!" she yelled, comprehending my sentence, in a state of utter shock. Normally, I would reply back with a snarky attitude, and rude remark. But, I made a very convincing list of reasons not to. One, she warned me not to get caught smoking, especially this quickly. Two, she never said I couldn't show off (including jumping off the roof and swinging into the second story windows), but I had assumed that, for some reason, today it would be just adding fuel to the fire. And three, I did want less hours, and this situation wasn't really helping my case. So, in short, I replied with a simple, but strong, "Yes."

"Gohan! You idiot! Do realize what you've done?!" she continued yelling.

"Umm…no?" I squeaked.

"Not only did you do something that not many people can do, but you also just bought yourself community service **and **a session with the school's counselor!" Bulma yelled exasperatedly. That made me mad.

"I have to do **what**?! Why?!" I yelled, drawing myself closer and closer to her desk.

"You literally just admitted to breaking the door! Community service! You have to fix the door! And, you just admitted to jumping off of the roof! Suicidal or not, the school wants you to see somebody! Honestly, Gohan, I thought that you were smarter than this!" Bulma exclaimed, sighing before falling back into her chair.

"This is bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit!" I yelled, finally right in front of her desk.

"Yes, well what's done is done, Gohan. You definitely did the crime, so now you better do the time," she explained, her head buried in her right palm.

"I won't do it, Bulma. You know me. Sure, I'll fix the god damned door, but I'm not about to go see some stupid ass shrink, and talk about my nonexistent issues!" I yelled, turning to walk out of the office. I needed to blow off some steam.

"Whatever, Gohan. And to answer your previous question, you can have Sundays off, and you should be here at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow. But, I'm taking $150 off of your paycheck," she explained. I stopped right in front of the door, and said, "Whatever," before walking out and heading to the roof, for yet another, joint.

* * *

To say that I was unfocused that afternoon wouldn't be enough. I devoted all of my time plotting- against those two knuckleheads, Sharpener and Videl. _A few hours ago I was willing to forgive them, but now that this new information has come to light, I think that a nice plate of payback has been ordered _I thought as I left Capsule Corp for the day. _I wonder what she's doing right now. _I wondered, before I began the search of her ki signature. To my total and utter surprise, Videl and her two blonde friends were at, what felt like, a party. A big party. _Hmm, maybe I'll just have to deliver a little earlier than expected _I thought, as I started towards her ki signature. _Oh yeah, this is going to be fun._

* * *

I have made some pretty stupid choices in my life. However, the one that I made that night was probably the worst I had ever made. **Ever. **Thinking that it was going to be **one of **_**those **_high school parties (You_ know, a rager?_) I got completely, 100% wasted before I went there. Oh, and of course, I was already high out of mind…Well, I'm always high out of my mind, but that's not the point. The point was I was extremely drunk, very high, and like always, I was acting like a complete asshole.

I didn't find it very suspicious when I landed on a small lawn with a small-ish house to match. It was in a pretty nice part of town, however, which did surprise me a bit. Usually rager like parties were only held in the area of town where I lived. Also, another weird occurrence- there wasn't loud music playing. Like none, at all. But, it didn't faze me- I was determined to embarrass the "all high and mighty queen cop" by the end of the night. So, I walked up the lawn, and knocked on the door (another thing I wouldn't usually do when attending a party). And oh how lucky I was- she answered the door. Now, I couldn't tell very well, because I was drunk, but from what I saw, her eyes widened in surprise. A lot.

"Gohan….**What **are you **doing here? **And more importantly, **how **are you here?" She demanded, pushing me back, away from the front door, four times to be exact.

"Why I'm here to see you, sweet cheeks. Obviously," I slurred, pushing myself on her.

"Listen, Gohan, I don't how you found out where I was tonight, but you really have to **go**!" Videl whispered, heavily annunciating the last word. With her words, she pushed me back again, which made me trip backwards and fall on my…butt. I fell on my butt.

"Owwww!" I wailed loud and obnoxiously. From inside the house, a voice called, "Is everything alright out there Videl? Who was at the door?" It was a man's voice. A drunken realization dawned on me. Sadly, however, I didn't notice that there were many ki signatures advancing towards us.

"_Ohhh! _I _get it _now! You don't want me here because you don't want anyone to know that you're here, sleeping with whoever that was!" I whisper yelled at Videl while standing back up.

"No, Gohan! What the hell? Listen, it doesn't even matter! You just have to get out of here!" Videl yelled at me in a hushed tone, again pushing me away. But this time, I didn't budge. After all, I was a Saiyan, and Saiyan's really didn't have to take orders from humans. Instead, I moved extremely close to her- much too close to be considered "friendly space".

"_Make me," _I whispered really close to her face. Even in the dark, I could see her face visibly redden. However, I couldn't see the family that was standing behind her.

"And, now just who are you?" A man, the same man from before, asked. He was pretty tall, almost as tall as me, with a black afro, and tan skin. Standing around him were, unsurprisingly, Sharpener and Erasa. But there were others too. There was a woman who was about 5' 9", with long black hair. She was holding a baby. Down by her feet, there were two boys, one about four, and the other who looked about… _Oh, shit _I thought. The boy looked about eight or nine, but that wasn't the problem. The boy clearly had Down syndrome…and he was wearing a birthday boy hat. I connected the dots rather quickly. _This is a family gathering for that boy. Fuck! I am so screwed! _I thought. Now usually, a problem like this (meeting the family of a girl who I was messing with) wasn't that big of a problem, but now I just felt like an asshole. A completely out of place asshole.

Videl immediately backed away from me, her face reddening even further.

"He's no one, Daddy. In fact, he was just leaving," Videl answered, looking pointedly at me towards the end. The boy, whose name I obviously didn't know, decided in that moment to ask his mother a question, quite loudly.

"Mommy, when is the magician going to get here?"

She hadn't called a magician. I could see it in her eyes. The mother's that is. She was over stressed. On her last string. With three kids, one who was mentally impaired, and one still a baby, it was hard for Gohan not to sympathize, drunk or not. Because, at one time, Gohan had been the mother- except his children were all adults, friends of his family. _I've already made an ass out of myself, maybe I can fix it…I suppose it's time to open my bag of tricks. _

"Why, I am here, young sir!" I yelled, stepping forward, towards the boy ever so cautiously. I could hear Videl asking me what I was doing behind me, but my plan was already in motion.

"But, you see, I am not yet fully prepared. Would you mind if I come back in…oh…Ten minutes? I promise it won't take any longer than that," I promised, kneeling down to the boy's level. He seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding his head vigorously. "Thanks," I said with a smile, before springing back up, and heading down the lawn. Right before I started to leave, Videl stopped me and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know…I'm making a little boy's magical dreams come true," I said.

"You don't even know him," Videl stated.

"I don't have to. I was him," I responded before dashing off, down the street.

**A/N 2: Okay, I'm still really in love with this story, I'm just the best procrastinator that I know. I'm going to try and update these stories more regularly. But, you know, I've said that thousands of times before. **


	3. I Keep My Promises, and Break Some Bones

**A/N: I've decided to start doing the Author's Notes at the bottom. Well…at least for this story…**

**Videl's POV**

Many things were racing through my head the minute that Gohan had even made a presence at my cousin's birthday party, they only just decided to make themselves known until after he left. _Why was he even here to begin with...Unless he was being serious when he said that he was here to see me? But, obviously he was joking about that…so why? And why here? Is that something that he just does? Knock on a random stranger's door and have a conversation with them? Or did he know that I was here…?_ No, that one is certainly impossible. Very few people even knew about my aunt and three cousins. _God, was he just being his usual self, a complete dick with no emotion? Or did he actually mean what he said to Ty? I'd hate to see that little shit get Ty's hopes up for no reason…_

Ty was the first born to my Aunt Keira. He was almost immediately diagnosed with Down Syndrome, and it didn't help all that much when her good for nothing husband knocked her up two more times… But he's dead now. He died about six months ago, complications due to alcohol poisoning. I was one of the first officers on scene when he had died. He was in some run down motel in Downtown Satan City, when the maid came in to clean the room. She screamed, but due to her inability to speak English well, the hotel manager had to call in. I didn't shed one tear- and I still haven't. In all honesty, he fully deserved what he got. No one deserves to be treated the way he treated his wife and kids. God, especially his wife.

I looked back to my family, as well as Erasa and Sharpener. Those two were always invited to things like this- after all, Ty loved the two of them (mostly because their witty banter usually led to Erasa hitting Sharpener, which always made him laugh), and anyways, I've known them so long that they'll always be considered family. The two started walking towards me, so I just waited for them at the end of the lawn, making myself comfortable by sitting down. The two sat on both sides of me.

"Why was **he** here, Videl?" Sharpener asked, in a very serious, low tone. But, as usual, before I could answer, Erasa butted in.

"Did you secretly invite him here? Do you **like him**? Ooh, I bet you do! Spill it Videl, I need to know all of the juicy gossip!" Erasa gushed, springing her wild and hair brained ideas onto the both of us.

"Erasa, please! Like I would ever invite him here, let alone like him! He's just a jerky asshole who thinks that just because he's high all the time that he deserves our **sympathy and compassion**. Please. Anybody who's _that_ into their own self-importance needs to back the fuck away from people in general," I emphasized quietly, seeing as my family was still on the porch, listening to another one of my father's outlandish tales. Ty was laughing loudly, though, clapping his hand.

"She's got you there, Erasa," Sharpener commented.

"Oh yeah? Well, if I'm wrong, then why was he here? It's not like either one of **us** invited him here, Sharpie!" Erasa quickly retaliated. I hated to hand it to her on this one, but she was right. Painstakingly right. She had successfully found a loophole within the whole ordeal. I'd just prefer if it was about something besides me and my multiple problems with Gohan Son (who was all she had talked about this past week).

"Yeah, well I didn't invite him here. Why would I? I haven't known him a full week, **why** would I invite him to my cousin's 8th birthday party?" I questioned, crossing my arms. The two didn't answer. They didn't do that often- stay quiet. Usually the two were at each other's throats, arguing about one thing or another. Stupid arguments. Like weather peanuts or sprinkles were a better ice cream topping (I usually sided with Erasa on that one. Sprinkles rule).

We all sat in silence for a few more minutes, wondering when, or rather if, Gohan was going to come back and keep his promise to Ty.

**Gohan's POV**

I ran far enough down the street to where they wouldn't be able to see me take off into the air. Then, it was game time. I had wasted about 30 seconds getting away from the house, so to even possibly make this work, I had to really move. Like, seriously. I hadn't moved that fast in **years**.

My initial idea was to just head home, put on a fancy shirt, and then jet back and entertain the little guy for a bit. But, I changed my mind to involve a much more elaborate plan, one which the kid would remember for ages. I changed my course of direction to Capsule Corp. Bulma had always allowed me to store my fancier clothes there, usually because the only extravagant events I ever attended were held at Capsule Corp. _As if someone would invite __**me **__to their wedding_ I joked in mind.

I flew into my room through an open window and quickly got to work. _If this kid wants a magician, he's going to get a magician- fully equipped with a tuxedo, mask, cape, and hell, even a top hat _I planned in my head as I dug through my closet, until I reached the black garment bag stored in the far corner. Putting a tuxedo on was hard work- work that I didn't do that often. After the tuxedo business was finished, I still had to find the cape, mask, and top hat. Of course, those went along with my Halloween costume from last year. I was forced to be Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon in a group costume for the Halloween party at Capsule Corp- Bulma said that if I didn't do it, I would be fired the next day. They were, of course, right where I expected them to be- stuffed at the very top of the closet. I floated up ever so slightly, and grabbed the hat, which held the mask and cape inside of it. Putting those on was just about the easiest thing in the world, and once I had finished, I swiftly walked up to the bedside table, digging through its drawers until I found a senzu bean. _I don't know if this will actually help with the "drunk" thing, but, at the moment, it's my best chance. _I checked the digital clock on top of the table and found that I only had five minutes until my ten were up. _Oh this'll be easy _I thought to myself as I jumped out the window and rocketed away from Capsule Corp. I almost immediately ate those words, after realizing that I should probably hold onto the hat while flying.

**Videl POV**

Waiting was the worst. Especially when the person was late. _God, how much worse can Gohan get? I mean he isn't an __**hour **__late, but five minutes is a lot to a child with Down Syndrome _I thought, my brows furrowed, legs crossed.

**Gohan POV **

I was right above the house, silently watching the family. I know, I'm such a creep. Watching a family, basically waiting to strike? Yeah…Oh well. Timing is everything. And I was waiting for the senzu bean to kick it- which it finally did. Everybody was getting antsy, and to be honest, that was always the best time to do something. When everyone was expecting to be let down.

Like lightning, I jumped down from the roof, right in front of the little boy, landing in a Batman like position with a small ki blast radiating out of my hand. _A wonderful beginning to a marvelous light show, really _I encouraged myself. I raised my head to look at the boy. Everybody's eyes were on me, even Videl's. _Not surprising though, I'm obviously the baddest bitch in town _I mentally joked with myself, smiling. I slowly stood up straight from my crouched position, looking down at the boy.

"Why hello!" I said, very loud, booming, even. "Now, I was told that I would be provided with an assistant…a little boy. I don't know which one of you it is though," I stated. Of course I knew which kid I was here for, but it was all part of the act. I continued to look at the birthday boy and his little brother.

"Now, you two are fine little boys…But I was informed that it was my assistant's birthday today…so, which one of you is a year older as of today?" I asked, kneeling down to speak to them. The older brother stood up, jumping all around, chanting, "Me, me, me. That's me!" His brother laughed.

"Oh, why of course. How did I not know? Now, what's your name, little guy?" I asked, shaking his hand vigorously.

"I'm Ty! What's your name, Mr. Magician?" Ty asked with a toothy grin. A question I was not prepared for. _I can't just give him my actual name! I mean, apart from ruining the whole effect, Videl's father…Hercule… (I can't believe I just thought his name, ew) is right there. I don't want him on my ass, asking who I am, and shit. No _I thought to myself, causing a slight moment of silence.

"Well…My name is…uh…Sonny. Yep, that's me, Sonny the Magician, here to provide you with a complete, and full, awesome magic show," I said, smiling, hoping that he believed my play on my last name.

"Hi, Sonny. I'm Ty," he said, waving. _I gotta hand it to him…he's adorable _I thought, smiling at the boy once again.

"Let's get started then, Ty. Now for this first one, you're going to have to hold onto this arm really lightly," I said, giving him my right forearm to grab. He grabbed it. From my position, I could feel almost everyone tense up…except for Videl, who, of course, didn't give a shit about me. Not like I cared, or anything.

"Why do I need to hold onto it?" Ty asked, with big eyes.

"Well how else am I 'gonna get the lights out?" I asked, very enthusiastically.

"What?" Ty deadpanned.

"Well, you see, Ty, when I was little, I discovered I could do something really cool with my arm. But it only works if someone holds onto my arm really tightly, so that's what you 'gotta do, 'cuz it squeezes the lights out," I lied. Ty nodded his head, and through the corner of my eye, I could see Videl and the two blondes rolling their eyes. "So, hold on really tight," I added, giving him about two more seconds. He held on and I was ready to go. Through my finger, I shot a ki blast into the night's sky. And another. And another. About a hundred or so, in about five seconds. In the air, it spelled out 'Happy Birthday Ty'. Ty let go of my arm, a huge smile across his face.

"That was so cool! So cool!" Ty yelled right into my ear. I winced. Saiyan hearing did, in fact, have it's downsides.

"Yes, yes, I know. But, what I have in store next is even better!" I enthused, ruffling the kid's hair.

"What is it?" Ty asked, inching closer to me.

"Well you see, I- I- I- ACHOO!" I pretended to sneeze, propelling myself backwards from the front of the house, into the air, landing on the edge of the lawn by Videl's feet.

"Hey beautiful," I jokingly remarked to Videl, before flipping back onto my feet and running back to Ty-who's mouth was hanging wide open.

"I'm sorry, guess I just really had to sneeze," I apologized, smiling.

"It's okay! How'd you do that?" Ty inquired.

"Oh, secrets, secrets. I can't just tell you that. But that doesn't matter, I've got quite a few more tricks up my sleeve," I answered, before starting off on my next trick.

I continued to amaze Ty, as well as his younger siblings, for about half an hour with my ki tricks and such. At about that time, though, their mother spoke up.

"Alright, I think that it's about time to go to bed," Ty's mother said, stepping towards Ty and myself.

"Ahhh, just one more trick Mama!" Both Ty and his younger brother squealed. She thought about it before saying, "Fine." That was my cue.

"Alright, Ty, looks like our time here is running short. So come here, up close. I must discuss this next trick with you," I said, beckoning the boy forward. He ran up close to my face, where I cupped my hands around his ear.

"How would you like to pull a little…joke, on your cousin, Videl?" I asked. He thought about what I had said for a moment, before smiling widely and nodding his head very fast. "Okay," I said, "all you have to do is walk up to her and start talking to her. Okay? Do you think you can do that?"

"What do I say?" Ty whispered.

"Oh, I don't know…what's your favorite thing in the whole wide world?" I asked him.

"I like what Uncle Hercule does," Ty said sweetly. _Lying? _I joked with myself.

"Martial Arts?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" he yelled in response.

"Well then talk to her about that. She loves that. Are you ready? Ask her about the World Martial Arts Championships, okay?" I provided.

"Okay!"

"Let's do this," I said, before we both started walking towards Videl, Ty in front of me.

"What do you two want, hmm?" Videl asked, glaring at me. I was now kneeling, my head now at Ty's height.

"Oh, Ty here just wants to ask you a question," I said innocently, smiling. She continued to glare, before diverting her attention to Ty, smiling. She crouched down, so she could hear his question better.

"What is it, Ty?" Videl asked, looking at him.

"What's the World Martial Arts Championships?" Ty asked perfectly. _Yes! He did it! Now, to scare the living crap out of Videl _I thought to myself, not forgetting the reason I came here in the first place.

As Videl launched into a lengthy explanation of what the World Martial Arts Championships were, I left an afterimage of myself, crouching right behind Ty, hoping she didn't notice. Then moving too quickly for her to see, I launched into the air above her, doing a flip in the air, before quietly landing behind her. Thank the gods, Erasa and Sharpener weren't saying anything to her, just quietly watching from in front of her. Then, very quickly, I grabbed Videl's waist and flew high into the air.

"And that's what- AHHHH!" Videl yelled, flailing her arms around her head. I laughed, only flying higher and higher. Even from the air, I could hear the people below just about laughing their heads off.

"Put me down!" she yelled, still squirming.

"Not until you say that magic words," I whispered quickly.

"Gohan Son, I'll kick your ass!' she seethed quietly.

"Oh now that's not very nice," I countered.

"….Please?"

"Actually the magic word was flower, but seeing as I just got the great Videl Satan to say please, I'll accept that," I said, before taking a nosedive towards the ground, causing her to, once again, scream. _Wow, what "nerves of steel"_ I mocked in my head. Right before we hit the ground, I did a barrel roll of sorts, launching myself up, and landing softly on my feet. I let go of Videl's waist, and walked up to Ty to give him a high five.

"That was soo **AWESOME! **I didn't know you could fly!" Ty yelled in excitement. _So cute _I thought.

"Yeah…Anyways, Ty, that was my last trick of the night. Happy birthday to you. However, I do think that it's time for you to go to bed," I said.

"But I wanna fly too!" Ty whined.

"Maybe at your next birthday, kid. But for now, I think it'd be a good idea to listen to your mom and go to bed," I said with a smile.

"Okay. You're the best magician ever. I'll see you next year?" Ty asked.

"Only if you want me here. Now go off," I urged, lightly pushing him towards his mother and siblings, who were standing by the door. His mother mouthed a thank you to me, as she, Ty, Ty's siblings, and Hercule went back inside. I could feel Videl and her two friends approaching me from behind by the time everybody was inside. _Great. Here comes the firing squad _I joked, mentally preparing myself for yet _**another **__lovely _conversation with Videl Satan.

"What the actual **fuck, **Gohan?!" Videl expressed quietly. _Oh, she makes this just so easy._

"I'm sorry," I said, turning around to face her "did you just say 'fuck Gohan'? Are you trying to say something? Does daddy's little girl need some love and affection?" I taunted.

"Gohan, I honestly don't have the time or the patience for your shit tonight. Just why hell are you here?" Videl sighed, crossing her arms.

"I meant what I said earlier, I'm here to see you," I said, taking an extra joint out of my jacket pocket and lighting it. From behind her, both Erasa and Sharpener's eyebrows lifted.

"Ha ha, right? Now what's the real reason?" Videl questioned. _Oh, this is honestly just so much fun _I thought.

"Okay, okay…I'll be real. I'll make this very simple here- the reason I'm here is because, honestly Videl, I just _can't __**fucking **_resist you," I explained slowly, moving closer to her. From behind her, Sharpener began to roll up his sleeves, and Erasa's mouth was practically to the floor. Videl's face was beet red.

"Fine, Gohan. Whatever, go on telling yourself that you wanna fuck me. Honestly that's fine with me, but just to let you know right now- it'll never happen. Now leave my cousin's lawn before I have to arrest you for illegal possession of drugs, being intoxicated under the age of 21, and every other thing that goes with those crimes," Videl demanded. _Damn, she's getting good at my game already…And I haven't even known her a week! _I thought to myself, a bit surprised.

"Videl, you've threatened to arrest me practically every day since I started at OSH. Do you honestly believe at this point that you'll be able to catch me?" I asked, backing up to blow away my smoke.

"Yes, I do. You're not inhuman, Gohan. You're just like all the rest of us," Videl stated, getting annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know about that one. I can think of at least one way in which I'm not like everybody else," I thought out loud.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well, I'm about a million times sexier than any of you," I stated, putting out my joint.

"Right. Because a guy dressed like Tuxedo Mask is "sexy"," Videl countered.

"Well Sailor Moon certainly though so," I responded, turning around and walking towards the sidewalk, allowing her no time to continue the argument.

"Bye Gohan!" Erasa shouted at me as I walked up the sidewalk, in the general direction of my apartment building. I didn't say goodbye back.

The rest of my weekend went the same way that my weekends always go. On Saturday, I worked at Bulma's for the amount of time that I had to, taking my smoke breaks periodically. Then, I went home and smoked my joints on my couch, with the comfort of a beer in my hand. But of course, being simultaneously drunk and high at the same time was never fun unless I had someone to share it with. So, I went to all of the local clubs and parties, until I was barely sure that I'd be able to fly myself home. Then I'd pass out, and repeat the cycle on Sunday. And let me tell you- that Monday was a whole new type of hell.

I woke up hung over- as expected- where I then proceeded to do what I always did when I was hung over. I walked up to my fridge and pulled out a plastic milk carton. I poured all of the milk into the sink, not really caring that I'd have to buy more after work. I then refilled the carton with water from the sink. _Ah, nothing like a metric fuck-ton of water to help with a hangover_ I thought as I screwed the cap back onto it, then pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Ah, god dammit!" I yelled. _I'm such a fucking idiot! Not two seconds ago I had a whole carton of milk! Fuuuuck!_ I yelled in my head, angry at myself. I ate the cereal dry.

After "breakfast" I threw on the first articles of clothing that came into my sight- which just happened to be sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Quickly changing, I brushed my teeth, and out the door I went, water jug in hand.

As I sat outside at one of the lunch tables, I pulled out the homework from last week and started to work on it. _I suppose Mom's teachings still have a small grip on me _I thought as I easily finished up all of my Calculus work. I finished the work for all of my classes in about ten minutes, leaving me alone to drink my water and watch the idiotic people that I had to deal with in society. Then Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa arrived in Videl's jet copter. And my day got a little worse.

Her jet copter was louder than it was supposed to be- probably broke something while chasing down a "dangerous criminal". Then, when they actually got out of it, they were louder than the jet copter. And, I swear, I'm not being biased here, just because I'm hung over…nope, not at all. _Damn it! I forgot a pair of sunglasses for when the sun gets higher! _I mentally scolded myself, only about a half an hour late with the revelation. Then Erasa saw me. _Oh shit, please don't come over here…fuck. Why does she assume that I always want to talk to them? Honestly, they're the cause of about half of my troubles…Ah shit! I forgot about the door thing! And the therapy! Oh wait…I'm not going to those. Honestly, how wasted was I last night, fucking Christ _I thought to myself, all the while smiling on the outside. I decided to put my head down on the table, maybe they'd walk somewhere else. It didn't work.

"Heeey sweetie! How are you this lovely Monday?" Erasa asked, nearly yelling in my ear and standing behind me. _Hoooooollly shit! _

I waved at her with my hand, refusing to lift my head to the unforgiving sun.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sharpener asked, sitting down across from me. _Did I say he could sit here?_

"…..Hmm?" I mumbled into my arms, refusing to look at his idiotic face.

"You look like you just walked through an active warzone," Videl commented, sitting down next to Sharpener. _Ah yes, she's joined the conversation. Let's make this fun _I thought as I finally lifted my head up.

"Now, what was that?" I asked again, smirking. She glared, but all the while, accepted the challenge.

"Look down, moron. You aren't even wearing shoes. Are you really so high as to think that those aren't even a bit important?" She questioned. _Whaa…? Holy fuck nuggets, she's right….I just thought fuck nuggets…Bad brain, very bad. Never again. But, god, what's wrong with me? Forgotten shoes, sunglasses? I forgot about the door and the "therapy". Hm…well at least I have my…What?...I don't…Ah, hell no! Don't tell me I fucking forgot it _I mentally chastised myself, patting down any and all pockets a good twenty times.

"Fuuuck!" I groaned quietly, banging my head against the table over and over again.

"What? You forget your weed, Pretty Boy?" Sharpener guessed.

"Yessss! God damn it!" I exclaimed to the heavens, before bringing my forehead back to the table with a hard slam.

"Oh get over it, it's only a day. What's the worst that could happen?" Sharpener questioned in a rude and sarcastic manner. My head shot up.

"Are you kidding? What's the worst that could happen?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Honestly Gohan, **what's** the **worst** that could happen?" Sharpener challenged, shrugging his shoulders. I sat up straight, a serious aura surrounding me.

"I could start detoxing. Detoxing for me is bad. It means I start feeling. And that's not good. And, it'll never happen. I gotta' go," I explained darkly, standing and turning towards the school's front entrance, Erasa moving out of my way. Sharpener stood up behind me, grabbing my arm.

"Hey! Come on man! Get a grip," Sharpener said, scoffing at me.

"Let go," I glared him.

"No. Not 'til you get a grip on yourself. Stop being a god damned wuss!" Sharpener yelled in my face.

Everything changed in the bat of an eye. I twisted my arm out of Sharpener's grip, and in a full circle, breaking his arm. I flipped the table upside-down, and closed the distance between Sharpener and myself, grabbing the front of his black tank top and raising him up into the air.

"Do you want to go toe to toe with me, _**Pretty Boy**_?" I snarled through my teeth. Sharpener winced in pain, violently shaking his head 'no'. "Good," I said, releasing my grip on his shirt. He fell to his feet, clutching his arm in pain.

I shook my head, clearing the cloud of anger. I looked around me, at the destruction I had caused. Then I saw her. "Ah, shit!" I yelled, pushing Sharpener out of the way, and grabbing the table leg that was sticking up from the ground. I pulled it up and threw it out of the way, behind me. Beneath me laid an unconscious Videl Satan. Her nose was visibly broken, her left arm as well. That was all that I could see, and I figured that her insides were much worse. The table was made of steel, and I had just flipped it topside bottom onto her, crushing her, trapping her between the concrete and, well, steel. I picked her up. She groaned in pain, but her eyes remained closed. _I've gotta get her to the hospital. I may not like her, but she deserves that at least_ I rationalized as I ran out, and off of, the school grounds, Erasa calling my name from Sharpener's side.

**A/N #2: Heeeeyyy! So, um, I updated the story! Woot woot! Yeah! Um…Yeah, I feel horrible. I've lost a lot of motivation. I really love doing this, but I just can't be depended upon at all! I'm still going to do this! My other DBZ story will be updated before the next chapter of any other story, because I want it finished before its 2 year anniversary. I'll feel bad it I don't accomplish that. But, oh well.** **Anyways, leave a review if you feel like telling me about this chapter. I felt like this one wasn't as good as the last two, but eh, you guys might feel different. Oh, yeah…..about that Sailor Moon reference…hehehe, so worth.**


	4. Deep Dive

I was running at speeds that, to a human, would be considered inhuman. Videl was in my arms, groaning with every step I took. I was rocketing across busy intersections and streets, pieces of rock and gravel imbedding themselves in my bare feet. I honestly had no idea where I was going, but I knew anywhere was better than nowhere.

"Ugghh," Videl groaned in my arms. I took a second to look down, and what I saw worried me. My original observations of her injuries were mostly accurate, but I had missed one crucial piece- she was bleeding from the back of her skull. Heavily. Between the injuries to her head and nose, both her face and my clothes were covered in blood. _God dammit! Where is the god damned fucking hospital?! _I yelled in my head, letting out a slight snarl.

"Gahhh!" Videl shrieked. I looked down again, and realized that her arm had fallen, making the pain of its broken state worse. _I….I could ask her. She'll know for sure. But…will she be able to answer? _I questioned in my mind, my running slowing to a light jog.

"Videl…Look, I know you must hate me right now, but I'm trying to get you to the hospital. Where is it? A general location, a street name, I just need something," I pleaded, dodging the civilians who had decided to stop in front of me and stare at the Champ's daughter, broken and battered.

"Grahh! F-f-fucking shit, Gohan…L-L-Lake Boulevard. Fuckin' Lake Boulevard," Videl barely breathed, her eyes shut in pain. _Thank the gods. _I ran up to the nearest person, and yelled in a slight panic, "Where's Lake Boulevard?"

"Back about four blocks. Turn right for the hospital. What hap-" the person answered, before I ran back, darting through the large hoard of cars on the road. I had never rode on a motorcycle, but I had figured that this is what it must've felt like when they would dart through traffic. Seconds later, I was at Lake Boulevard, taking a hard right, following the stranger's directions. I breathed a sigh of relief as I spotted the massive hospital at the end of the street. I ran faster than I had at all that day, taking the Emergency Room entrance. I found the door easily enough, running straight through the glass pane. Of course, that wasn't really my best idea- I wasn't used to taking care of others' needs, and I had forgotten that Videl was more breakable than I was.

Breaking the door had certainly gotten everybody's attention quick enough…including the security guard who was standing up from his post in the corner.

"She needs help!" I yelled, running up to the first person I saw that most closely resembled a doctor or nurse. Sadly, the person I had picked was as rude as she was official looking.

"Now, sir, calm down. You need to fill out these papers and-" she had tried explaining before I started yelling again.

"Look at her! Do you not know who this is?! This is Videl fucking Satan! Look at her! I'm sure you know all you need to know about her! Get her some help, or so help me god, I'll **make **you get her some help. And you **don't **want to see that, do you under-fucking-stand me?!" I yelled, startling everybody within a fifty foot radius.

"Now sir, if you could just lower your voice, I'm sure Jessica here can-"the security guard had started, putting his hand on my shoulder. I cut him off, moving my shoulder out of his grasp.

"No! Look at her! She's bleeding from her skull! Who knows what's going on in the inside! She was just brutally thrown onto a concrete floor before being trapped under a flying steel table! She needs help! Now!" I screamed, my face reddening with anger. The nurse finally started taking action, radioing someone off to the side. _Thank fucking god, this pig headed bitch needs to get it together!_

"Okay listen sir, I have a gurney coming down the hall as we speak. But you need to leave. Out. Now. Goodbye," Jessica explained, pointing to the double doors leading to the emergency room.

"What the hell?! No! I'm not leaving her side!" I yelled back.

"Sir! You leave or I have Brandon here take you outside!" She retorted, quite loudly.

"Try me!" I snapped, just as the gurney came crashing through the doors. I swiftly walked to its side, laying Videl down on it. The guard, Brandon, was waiting at my side, about to walk me outside. I tightly grabbed onto the railing of the gurney.

"I'm not leaving her," I said strongly, my eyes narrowing and my grip strong.

"Come on, son. Let's go get some air together," Brandon said, attempting to place his hand on my shoulder again.

"NO! I'm not leaving her fucking side! Do you not get that?!" I snapped, my eyes shining a wild teal blue. I was ready to bite his head off. I was ready to bite anybody's head off. I was beyond pissed. My day was shit. I hadn't any weed since the day before, the same going for liquor. I was hungover, not wearing shoes, and I was drenched from head to toe in blood. To say I wasn't happy was an understatement. But then a small hand lightly fell on mine.

"Gohan…G-go call my dad," her voice rang through my ears. I looked down at her, at Videl, and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. _Slightly._

"Y-y-y-yeah. Yeah, okay. Um, I need a phone number," I said, calming down, but still concerned.

"H-he's at the dojo today. Look i-i-it up," she stuttered. One of the medical attendants on the other side of the gurney looked at me and said, "We need to get her treated immediately. You'll be the first one we tell if anything happens."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll, well, I guess I'll go call then," I struggled, tentatively letting go of the gurney, the metal bent inward due to my tight squeezing. The second I let go, the team of doctors ran back through the doors to the actual E.R. I hung my head out of exhaustion, breathing heavily. I stayed like that, for what felt like forever, before I felt a large hand on my right shoulder. It was Brandon.

"Come on, son, let's go make that phone call, alright?" he coaxed. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to walk out the broken glass doors and call him…Mr. Satan. I hated him, with a burning passion, why would I want to contact him at all? _Come on Gohan, she asked you to…it's the least that you, as a human being, could do…after all, you were the one who did this to her _I rationalized in my head. I faced Brandon and said, "I don't have a phone."

"Well that's alright, you can use mine. Come on, let's go do this outside, I have a feeling that this might get very loud," Brandon said, walking through the door frame. I trudged after him, not even bothering to watch out for the broken glass shards. I stood in the brisk morning air, focusing on my breathing as I watched Brandon look for the Dojo's number on his phone. He found it instantly, and dialed it before handing the phone to me. It rang.

"Ya know, kid, after ya make this call you should probably be seen by a doctor, you don't look so good," Brandon stated.

"Most of the blood is hers," I replied darkly.

"Well what about your feet?" he asked.

"…Don't worry about it," I said before someone answered the phone.

"Hello, this is The Mighty Hercule's Martial Arts Dojo, what can I do for you this morning?" a perky sounding woman asked.

"Um, hi. My name is Gohan, may I speak to Mr. Satan please?" I asked.

"Mr. Satan doesn't speak to his clients directly over the phone. Is this martial arts related, because I can-" she explained.

"No, it's not about martial arts, it's about his daughter, Videl, and I really need to talk to him," I cut her off, slightly raising my voice. She was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Yes, yes, I'll get him immediately…Is she okay?" the woman asked.

"No. No, she's not," I replied.

"I'll be right back, sir," I heard her say before she set the phone down, going to alert Hercule of his daughter's condition. I waited not a minute before I heard his burley voice on the other end.

"Alright, this better be no joke. Janice here tells me that my Videl is hurt, is this true? Because if it isn't, so help me God I will-" Hercule said, before I cut him off.

"Mr. Satan, sir, this is no joke. Videl really is hurt. Badly. She's at the hospital on Lake Boulevard, I'm sorry I don't know the name it was the closest one I could see while running," I said, waiting for a response. I didn't get one…but the phone call hadn't hung up.

"Uhm, Mr. Satan, are you there?" I asked.

"What's your name, boy?" Mr. Satan finally asked.

"My name is Gohan. Look, sir-" I started before I was interrupted.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confusion taking over.

"Do you think that this is a good idea for some sort of prank? Because let me tell you, son, it's not," Mr. Satan explained.

"Sir, I'm not joking. I am literally standing outside of this hospital's emergency room, covered in your daughter's blood, calling to tell you that she is here, most likely in surgery by now, to be treated for some very serious injuries," I expressed sincerely.

"**Don't lie to me boy! **I'm not stupid! That hospital is a good seven miles away from her school! Do you expect me to believe that you, with her in her arms, ran her to that hospital, for **seven miles**?!" Hercule yelled in my ear. I was becoming very pissed off about his attitude about this.

"Listen, sir, I don't care if you believe me or not! The fact of the matter is that I just ran her here to give her her best chance! All she asked me to do was call you before she was wheeled away by an army of doctors! So do what you will with that, asshole! Hope to see you here, but knowing how idiotic you are, I probably won't! Good day!" I shouted before quickly hanging up the phone and punching the hospital wall, choosing not to smash the phone into bits because it wasn't mine. Breathing deeply, I handed Brandon's phone back to him before I slid to the ground, sitting up against the wall.

"You coming back inside?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah…in a minute or two. I just need to clear my mind, think for myself for a few minutes," I responded, staring off into the horizon.

"Okay man…Is there anything I can get ya before I go back to my post?" he asked.

"…Do you have any shoes?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"Even if we did, I don't think we'd have them in your size," he explained, examining my large, bare, feet.

"Yeah…right…well, thanks. I'll be in in a few, hopefully before Mr. Satan gets here," I said.

"Alright, see ya in a few then," Brandon said before walking back into the hospital, towards his security post. _Just great. This day could not get worse, honestly it couldn't. It started off horribly, with no milk in my cereal, then I forgot my shoes and sunglasses, then __**they **__started talking to me, and then Sharpener, and now __**this. **__God, what am I supposed to do? What if that dumb oaf doesn't come? What am I supposed to do then? And, oh God, what if that bitchy nurse lady calls the cops? Wait, what do I mean __**if, **__she probably already __**has**__. And to top it all off my feet are bleeding, I'm hungover, and I haven't had any weed since last night. Yeah…just great _I thought to myself, sighing deeply. I stared off through the parking lot, not thinking, just observing. Piccolo would've called it 'taking in my surroundings'. As I was standing up, finally ready to, another horrible thought came to my mind- what about Bulma? _Ah shit. She'll probably "unadopt" me for this one. _I shook my head, and walked through the door, deciding not to think about that option. I sat down in a chair that was next to both the entrance and a trashcan. _Seeing as I'm right next to a trashcan,_ _I might as well try and get some of the glass and gravel out of my feet _I decided, as I pulled my right foot up onto my lap, inspecting my foot.

* * *

Halfway through my other foot, I heard the loud voice that was fairly close to the emergency room door. Everyone else heard it too, as all of their heads perked up, looking towards the broken glass doors. _Why haven't they had anyone clean that broken glass up yet? I mean Mondays are probably slow days, but that's still extremely hazardous _I thought, trying to block out the voice. It was recognizable now, at least to me, and I wasn't ready to see, or have, that fight yet- I wasn't done with my left foot, after all.

When Hercule reached for the door handle, and pulled the door open, he was confused when the glass pane from the door wasn't there, but he quickly brushed it off. He all but ran down everybody in line at the front desk, pushing his way to the front.

"Where is she?! Where is my little girl?!" Hercule yelled in the nurse, Jessica's, face.

"Mr. Satan please, wait your turn," Jessica said. _Hahahaha nice try lady._

"Don't tell me to wait! My little girl is back there all alone!" Hercule cried out, obviously distressed.

"And so is hers! So please, sir, back of the line. Now," she pointed to the distraught woman standing behind Hercule.

"Well where's that kid?! That kid that called me! The kid that brought her here?!" Hercule asked. _Oh great. My luck is getting better every second _I thought to myself as I prepared myself for a tough conversation.

"He's right over there, the kid whose drenched in blood and has no shoes on," she said, pointing her finger in my general direction, as she looked down at some papers behind the counter. The brooding dumbass turned towards my direction, and stomped towards me. _Wow. You can practically see the fumes coming out of his ears…so this is where Videl gets her temper…hmm _I pondered, my expression remaining neutral to the big ape.

"You! You were the one who called me right?!" Hercule yelled in my face, standing over me.

"Yes….Could you lower your voice please, sir? I have a really sick myself right now, and I would apprec-" I started, using a sarcastic tone. But he cut me off.

"Lower my voice?! My little girl is god only knows where, and you want me to lower my voice?! To calm down?!" Hercule yelled, outraged.

"Yes actually, I do," I sassed, remaining impassive. What he did, I wasn't expecting- he did to me exactly what I did to Sharpener no more than an half an hour ago. He lifted me up into the air by the front of my shirt, and yelled in my face.

"What happened to my daughter?!"

From the corner of the room I could see Brandon standing up from his security station. I took in the faces in the room- most of them were trying hard not to look, but a few couldn't help but watch the spectacle that was unfolding in front of them.

"Maybe, **sir**, if you put me down, I could answer that. As much as I want to, I don't want to engage in a shouting match with you right now…I've had a very stressful day, and I don't want to fight with you about something like this. And besides…Even if you tried to fight me on this, I'd win. So I'll say it again**\- put me down**," I explained, staring into his eyes. I could practically see the tremble in his lip as he sat me down on my feet, but I couldn't tell if he was intimidated, or going to cry. From the corner of my eye, I saw Brandon sit back down.

"Thank you."

"What happened to my little girl?" he asked much more calmly than he had the first time.

"She was hurt. Badly," I started.

"Well…how badly?" he asked.

"She's only been back there for about twenty or so minutes, and a doctor hasn't come back to tell me anything…so I only know what I saw, and I can only guess what all this blood loss means," I said, motioning to my shirt and parts of my sweatpants.

"I-i-is all of that hers?" he asked, turning pale at the sight of it.

"Most of it. Some of it is mine, from the glass door," I told him, pointing to the shards of glass on the floor.

"Oh…so that's where the glass went," he stated dully, still looking quite spooked.

"Yeah…Anyways, from what I saw, her nose and left arm were broken, and she was bleeding from the back of her skull. Also, I think a few of her ribs were broken too, but I couldn't be certain of that," I informed him, trying to give him as much detail with what little I had.

"What….what happened to her?" Hercule asked. _Well…I flipped a steel table onto her, crushing her between it and the concrete ground…BUT IT WAS TOTALLY AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!...yeah that one is going to go over like a lead balloon _I rationalized in my head. _Well…there's no hurt in trying to explain what happened…I mean, if anything I could say I didn't see who did it._

"She…she was trapped between the concrete ground out in front of the school and a steel table….The table was forcedly flipped onto her," I explained quietly, trying my hardest to not look guilty.

"A….a steel table was _flipped _onto her? H-How? Who could possibly be strong enough to do that?!" Hercule asked, clearly baffled by the situation.

"I- I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened…I just heard a loud crashing type noise and I came running," I explained, lying through my teeth. _Come on…Take the bait, take the bait…Buy it, buy it, buy it! _I silently chanted in my head as Hercule sat quietly.

"You…You said you carried her?" Hercule asked, looking back up at me. _He bought it _I smirked internally.

"Yeah…I heard the crash, and I came running. I saw the table, and her, and I made it my mission to get her out…I think someone helped me get her out…then I picked her up and ran. For a bit I didn't know where I was going, and she was still barely conscious at that moment, so I asked her where to go…When I got here, I crashed through the doors, and got her into surgery…I had to wait out here though, because I, uh, well, I was a bit livid when I got here…" I trailed off, looking to the ceiling, smiling a bit.

"And then you called me?" Hercule asked.

"Yeah. That's when I called you…Videl asked me to do it before they wheeled her off…Otherwise, to be honest, I don't think I would've even thought of calling you," I explained.

"Well thank you for calling me, but how'd you carry her here? It's a good seven miles or so from here to Orange Star…I mean I get that this is the closest hospital to the school, but are you really admitting to carrying her for seven miles?" Hercule I could answer, Jessica the nurse called Hercule back up to her counter, after finally dealing with all of the other people.

"Well, thanks…ummm," Hercule trailed off, forgetting my name.

"Gohan."

"Yeah, that's right. Thanks, Gohan. I'll go see what she has to say about Videl now," he parted, before walking over to the counter. _Dodged a major bullet there…Huh, I hope she actually has something useful to say about Videl _I thought, returning to pulling the rest of glass and gravel out of my left foot. Hercule was up there for a few minutes, and surprisingly, he stayed calm. I tried, however, to not pay attention to him- he angered me. Even in trying times like these, the doofus made me want to punch him in the face. Honestly, threatening me by lifting me in the air? Like, dude, I get that you're upset, but dial it back…This is a place of healing, not destruction. _Speaking of destruction…where's Sharpener? I for sure broke __**at least **__one of the bones in his arm, why isn't here? Hercule just said that this was the closest hospital to the school…And this is certainly isn't something they would "treat" at school. Hmmm _I wondered as I pulled the final piece of glass out of my foot.

Without missing a beat, an ambulance pulled up to the doors, unloading someone. _Oh there he is. Yep,that's Sharpener alright…I can tell from his ki…But only Sharpener, not Erasa. Thank god…that gives me at least a few hours before she comes poking around and asking questions. _Everyone's eyes were on the door when the paramedics pulled Sharpener out of the ambulance. Hercule couldn't help but be curious and concerned for him, running to Sharpener's side as they wheeled him in.

"Sharpener what happened to you?" Hercule asked, running up to the side of Sharpener's gurney.

"My arm is broken," Sharpener stated through the pain.

"Was it the same guy who hurt Videl?" Hercule asked, walking along the gurney with him, towards the doors leading to the actual emergency room.

"Oh yeah, you could say that," Sharpener painfully laughed. _Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This can't be happening. _I could see Sharpener slightly smirking in my direction, as my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had seen me and I was screwed. _He's going to take any chance to exploit me._

"Well who was it? Who did this to you and my little girl?" Hercule pleaded, the paramedics slowing down so the two could talk, before they entered the double doors. Sharpener was looking at me for sure this time, contemplating whether or not to tell Hercule the truth. I was shaking my head slightly, with my hands clasped together, trying to convey to him to not tell Hercule. I was beggin.

"It was this crazy lunatic named Marker. He graduated last year, and actually, he pulled a stunt like this last year, during a pep rally," Sharpener explained to Hercule. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. _Oh thank god! I mean…I wasn't afraid of Hercule himself…just that he would for sure get me sent to prison or something like that for doing this to his daughter and one of her best friends _I thought, rationalizing the sudden wave of fear that had just washed over me. Sharpener was pointedly staring at me.

"Okay…okay, thank you. I'll see you later," Hercule said, walking back towards his seat next to me.

"Mr. Satan, sir, wait! How's Videl?" Sharpener asked.

"…She's bad. From what they tell me, she could be in surgery for five or six more hours. Maybe longer depending on what they find," Hercule explained glumly. Sharpener nodded, and the paramedics wheeled him off into the emergency room.

When Hercule sat down next to me again, he looked at me and asked, "What were we talking about?"

"I don't remember…Sucks about Sharpener though. I didn't even know that he was hurt," I lied. Hercule nodded, and we sat in silence for a few minutes before Hercule turned to face me.

"Well, Gohan, I think that it might be a good idea if you go back to school…Your education is important, you know…But um, I suggest that you change your shirt first…And maybe pick up a pair of shoes as well," Hercule suggested.

"Actually, sir, I'm staying," I told him.

"Son, I think that-"

"I'm staying. I don't care if you don't like it. I'm staying until she wakes up…And besides, I already know everything they teach there, I'm just going to school for the diploma," I declared, refusing to be pushed on this matter. _It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt…and I never wanted to hurt her…Making fun of her was just…well…for fun. But I never wanted to hurt her…I'm not about physical pain._

"Well…you seem pretty dead set on this," Hercule stated.

"I am. I'm not leaving until she wakes up," I repeated. Hercule nodded in understanding.

* * *

I sat there with Hercule for four and a half hours. We had talked about quite a bit of things (well, he did most of the talking, I just listened). Around two in the afternoon, after still no word from how Videl's surgery was going, I closed my eyes- for a bit too long. When I woke up, I was hugging my blood stained shirt, and Hercule wasn't sitting next to me anymore…but Erasa was.

"Gohan," Erasa acknowledged when I made it obvious that I was awake.

"Where's Hercule?" I asked, still fairly groggy.

"He's with Videl. He went back there about five minutes ago. Her surgery took much longer than expected, and she's still asleep," she explained, casually flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Why are you out here then? Why aren't you with her?" I questioned.

"Because I talked to Sharpener. And you owe him **big time**," Erasa said.

"Yeah, I know…but that still doesn't explain why you're out here instead of in there," I pointed out.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't confused when you woke up," Erasa said.

"Oh...well...thanks I guess…But I could've just gone to the nurse's station and asked them what was up. You could've gone back there," I told her. She slammed down her magazine, and Erasa glared at me. I gulped.

"Okay, fine, smartass, you want to know why I stayed. Because you and me? Yeah, we need to talk. Today started out just fine. I woke up, went through my morning routine, and headed to school with Videl and Sharpener. And then I suggested that we sit with you because you looked lonely, and because you're then new kid and we're the only things that you have close to the word 'friends'. So we sat with you. And you seemed a little pissy, but that's normal for you, no biggie. But then you realized that you forgot your precious little bag of weed at home. So when you went to leave, to go get your little weed bag. And Sharpener tried to stop you. And you then did about four very superhuman things in about five minutes. You **broke** Sharpener's arm with ridiculous speed and you **flipped a steel table over onto my best friend**. You then proceeded to lift that table back up off of her and run **seven miles **to the nearest hospital with Videl **in your arms**. In under **five minutes**. And because of this, I had to spend a horrible day without my two best friends. Because **you** put them in the **hospital**!" Erasa ranted. She paused for a moment, catching her breath, before continuing.

"So when I talked to Sharpener, and he explained that he covered for you, I was enraged. Let me tell you something. Sharpener is never just randomly nice like that. So that means either one of two things: either he wants something from you, or you scare him shitless…And judging from what I saw here today, it's the latter. You scare my friend shitless, Gohan. But you know what? You don't scare me. I just felt like you needed to know that. Because as much as you butt heads with Videl, or smack talk with Sharpener, after today, they'll never cross your path again. Because you hurt them today. Hell, who knows what the fuck is going to happen to Videl after today. But me? All you did to me was make me very scared. But that fear went away. When I realized what **I could do to you**," Erasa paused again, and my eyebrows perked up at what she was saying.

"I could end you, Gohan. You **hurt** my friend's right in front of me. **Right in front of me**. For no reason, either! Because of you little addiction….Look, Gohan, I don't care what you do in your free time, but let me make one thing very clear: If you **ever** do anything as stupid as you did today, to either of my friends again, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. You're bigger than me, faster than me, stronger than me, smarter than me, and more witty than me. But that doesn't matter to me. Not this time. Because you hurt my friends today…And I will never, **ever**, let you forget it. Do I make myself clear? I could end you in ways you couldn't even imagine…Because no one, not even you, gets to hurt my friends," Erasa explained darkly, staring at me with an intense rage in her eyes.

"Yeah…Yeah, okay," I said, actually scared for once.

"Good," she happily chirped. _Wow…that was a quick mood change. Holy shit._ We sat there together in silence for a few minutes, before I turned to her and smiled really widely. She looked at me, confused, and asked," What?"

"Ya know, Erasa, I'll be honest- this whole time, up until about five minutes ago, I thought you were loud, and just plain annoying. But, after making that whole big speech that you just made? Well…I'd call you a badass now, if that's okay," I smiled. She really had impressed me. Nobody from the outside world had ever stood up to me like that, with the obvious exceptions of Vegeta and Bulma.

"Thank you Gohan," she smiled, but you could tell that she was still pretty mad at me.

"You know…I may not be quite keen on the other two yet…But I'd like to call you my friend…? Is that okay?" I asked, quite embarrassingly. _Way to sound like the biggest nerd on this planet, Gohan._

"I practically just threatened your life…And _now _you want to be friends?" Erasa clarified, astonished.

"Yes. Yes I do," I replied. She laughed- hard. Her face was a dark red from a lack of oxygen by the time she was done. It was quite amusing to watch.

"I'll take that as a yes," I stated, and she nodded in agreement, wiping tears away from her eyes. Right at that moment, Hercule came through from the emergency room and walked up to the two of us.

"Hey you two. Nice to see that you're awake now, Gohan. Would you two like to come back and see her now? She's still sleeping… but the doctor's say that she's supposed to be waking up soon, so there's that," Hercule explained, talking lighter than he had earlier that day, with more hope in his voice. Erasa and I looked at each other before standing up together.

"Let's go," we both said together. The three of us walked through the doors as Hercule led us through the emergency room, and into the hospital's ICU.

**A/N: HEEEEY! Long time no talk, guys! I lied. I didn't update my other DBZ story first….I'm sorry. I lied. Oh weeelll…tbh, I like this story a lot more than that one. I was inexperienced when I first started that story. One day I will finish it…maybe during the holidays, I'll figure it out. But whatevs. DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!? I did…Writing Erasa like that rather than her usual bubbly self was a bit weird, but I didn't care. I wanted to make a point that she was really angry….so yeah! Leave a review if you want to…I love reading them. Thanks for the reads guys! See ya when I wake another wild appearance in the future! Peace.**


End file.
